


Feast of the Gods

by 1986_2004



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1986_2004/pseuds/1986_2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Легкое переложение «Перебранки Локи» на слэшерный лад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feast of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Сугубо личные мысли автора на темы как скандинавской мифологии, так и мифологии «Marvel»; образы и характеры героев также остаются на усмотрение автора;  
> 2\. Хотелось не требующей обоснования романтики;  
> 3\. Фик имеет идею, но лишен сюжета.

В этой части замка всегда царил полумрак. Отсветы редких факелов бросали длинные тени на грубую кладку стен. Ни слуг, ни даже охраны, лишь защитными заклинаниями опутаны некоторые из дверей.  
Тор тихо выругался, ударившись лбом о притолоку низкой арки, что вела к лестнице на следующий этаж. Захваченный с собою факел, встречаясь с многочисленными сквозняками, то и дело норовил потухнуть. Звук тяжелых шагов гулко отражался от стен и уносился вперед.  
Этажом выше оказался длинный коридор, по одной стороне которого шел ряд высоких, обрамленных тяжелыми гардинами окон, а по другой - множество дверей. Тор двинулся вдоль нее, вслух отсчитывая номера комнат.  
\- … шесть, семь, восемь… Вот, - остановился он напротив девятой.  
Поворачиваемая ручка двери щелкнула под его рукой. Тор помедлил пару секунд, ожидая, пока паутина защитного заклинания опадет, и только тогда вошел.  
Таких комнат во всем замке было бесчисленное множество. Они считались гостевыми, но после войны с Йотунхеймом, а также из-за утерянных связей с Мидгардом, большинство из них пустовало уже много веков. Комнаты все как одна были богато украшены: огромные кровати с полупрозрачными балдахинами, ручной работы мебельные гарнитуры. За пыльными стеклами широких шифоньеров еще можно было разглядеть посуду из тончайшего стекла и искусной лепки статуэтки, изображающие богов из всех девяти миров.  
Тор оставил факел около двери, вставив его в специально сделанный в стене паз. В этой комнате он был впервые. Обычно Локи назначал встречи на нижних этажах – там, где находились многочисленные исследовательские лаборатории. Вчера, получив от слуги записку, Тор немало удивился выбранному месту. Отличавшийся чистоплотностью брат сам не раз говорил, что в восточных покоях делать нечего, разве что пыль глотать.  
Из окна был виден парк. В это время года земля в Асгарде погружалась в сон, давая отдохнуть всему живому, чтобы в следующем цикле оно смогло возродиться с новой силой. Тор уперся лбом в стекло, рассматривая обнаженные ветви деревьев. Обреченно цепляясь друг за друга, они не желали умирать. Сквозь мутные стекла почерневшая от холода земля походила на первозданное Ничто, грозившее поглотить не только парк, но и замок.  
Тор услышал легкие шаги за спиной и обернулся. В губы тут же впились нетерпеливым поцелуем. Локи, схватив брата за ворот расшитого драгоценностями кафтана, с силой прижал его спиной к затрещавшему стеклу.  
\- Выдавишь, - прогудел немного ошарашенный Тор.  
\- Вставишь, - широко улыбнулся ему Локи.  
Целоваться Локи любил. И был в этом ненасытен. Их редкие с братом встречи, когда не были отягощены ссорой, чаще всего начинались именно с поцелуев. "Как баба", - ворчал Тор, но не возражал.  
\- На пир идешь?  
Локи неопределенно пожал плечами.  
\- Отец про тебя спрашивал. - Тор заключил брата в кольцо рук и притиснул ближе.  
Множество раз давал он себе зарок, что не станет прикасаться к Локи, но каждый раз при встрече выдержка изменяла Тору. Младший брат, выросший из угловатого мальчугана в складного юношу, по красоте которому не было равных во всех девяти мирах, был желаннее любой асгардской красавицы. И только Сиф пока могла соперничать с этой непреодолимой тягой. Но рядом с братом Тор забывал и о ней.  
\- Останешься?  
\- Пир сегодня… - начал было Тор.  
Но Локи прервал:  
\- Ярмарка тщеславия! Праздник подхалимов и лгунов! Пиршество шлюх!  
\- Локи, - осуждающе вздохнул Тор и снова не смог договорить - от ласки тонких требовательных губ мир медленно и тягуче поплыл.  
Локи с силой прижался к Тору. Схватив руками за плечи, пахом потерся о его бедро.  
\- Вчера вернулся?  
Сбивчивое дыхание щекотало Тору губы.  
\- Да, утром, - положив руку на задницу Локи, он не позволил брату отстраниться.  
\- И в честь этого отец позвал Эгира устроить пир?  
\- Во славу Асгарда, - глухо отозвался Тор, ткнувшись брату губами в шею.  
Локи, запрокинув голову, довольно улыбнулся.  
\- Во славу тебя, - смотря на радужные переливы в черном небе за окном, тихо сказал он, пока Тор, расстегивая ворот его праздничной рубахи, ласкал поцелуями выступающие ключицы. - Всегда и всё – только в твою честь…  
\- Локи, не начинай.  
Тор подхватил брата, приподняв, усадил себе на бедра и, донеся до кровати, почти бережно на неё опустил.  
\- Любопытно мне, - сидя перед Тором, Локи положил руку брату на топорщащийся под штанами член. - И это во славу Асгарда?  
От этой улыбки Тора потянуло треснуть брата по морде. Так, чтобы навсегда запомнил, что негоже смеяться над будущим правителем Асгарда. Но Тор, не забывая о коварстве и злопамятности младшего брата, никогда не позволял себе подобного.  
Локи приподнял полы кафтана и ловко распустил завязки штанов, обнажая бедра брата. Длинные тонкие пальцы обхватили напряженный член. Поглаживая, Локи прижался к нему щекой, затем тронул губами. Предвкушая, Тор судорожно вздохнул. Прикосновения брата обжигали кожу. Рефлекторно он положил руку Локи на затылок, надавливая.  
\- Что ж, - перед тем, как обхватить губами головку, ухмыльнулся Локи. – Во славу Асгарда, значит, во славу Асгарда.  
Сосет он так же, как и целуется – влажно и жадно.  
Старший брат, участвовавший в военном походе, не появлялся в замке больше полугода, и Локи соскучился. Тор ощутил это в том, с какой силой брат вцепился в его бедра, оставляя синяки, появление которых он так и не смог толково объяснить Сиф.  
Локи двигался быстро, сбиваясь, редко забирая член глубоко в рот, выпуская и щекоча головку кончиком языка. Тор не любил подобную вертлявость. Его рука все еще лежала у брата на затылке, и он заставил Локи вобрать член полностью, а затем сам задал нужный темп.  
В какой-то момент Локи остановился, строптиво дернул головой, убирая держащую затылок руку, и отполз на середину кровати. Он сам, не сводя взгляда с Тора, расстегнул на себе рубаху, снял позолоченный пояс, распутал перевязь штанов. Перина под ним шла волнами, покрывало из парчи смялось. Тор залюбовался братом, тонущим в этой роскоши.  
\- Долго прикажешь тебя ждать? – подал голос Локи.  
Он, полностью обнаженный, лежал на постели, раздвинув ноги. Бесстыдство его беспредельно. Попробовав такое один раз, отказаться уже будешь не в силах.  
Тор торопливо начал снимать кафтан. И когда по полу покатилась оторванная от чрезмерного усилия пуговица, Локи громко хмыкнул, чем вызвал в брате подхлестывающий желание гнев.  
В Локи много от женщины - его эмоциональность, телесная чувствительность, его колдовская, не присущая воину натура. Тору казалось, что под ним бьется на белоснежных подушках, изгибается в сладких муках вовсе не мужчина. Ведьма, оборотень. Он, поддерживая Локи за бедра так, чтобы не соскальзывали ноги с плеч, тяжело и размеренно двигался в нем.  
\- Быстрее! – стонал Локи. – Ну, быстрее же, пёс тебя дери!  
Небесные сполохи временами озаряли комнату. Кровать, веками не знавшая гостей, скрипела в ритм движениям, качался балдахин. Тор, сбрасывая с себя ноги брата, вышел из Локи, от чего тот не сдержал разочарованного стона. Ему не надо ничего говорить. Брат сам покорно перевернулся и дал поставить себя на колени. Тор знал, что в этих делах Локи не станет браниться и капризничать, уступая, позволяя делать с собой то, что требуется брату.  
Стоило Тору вдавить головку в кольцо мышц, и Локи нетерпеливо заиграл задом, насаживаясь сам. Ему хотелось быстрее, жестче. Он приглушенно застонал в подушку, ругаясь на непонятном языке.  
\- Да угомонись ты! – отвесил Тор брату шлепок по заднице.  
И когда Локи затих, уткнувшись лбом в постель, Тор неожиданно подхватил его под живот и притянул, насаживая на себя. Так и держал, пока трахал, пока не утолил своей жажды податливым, ненасытным телом брата, пока не выбил из него самого сладкого и мучительного громкого стона.  
\- На пир, - отдышавшись, скомандовал Тор.  
\- От тебя воняет, - заметил Локи, приподнимаясь на постели и собирая волосы на затылке в короткий хвост.  
\- От мужчины и должно вонять, - деловито парировал Тор, подвязывая штаны.  
\- Постулат, ничего не скажешь. - Локи перекатился на постели и слез с кровати следом за братом.

Приветственно зазвучали трубы. Присутствующие на пиру все как один в ожидании обернулись к парадному входу в зал.  
\- Опоздали, - тихо и недовольно заметил Тор.  
\- Задержались, - поправил Локи, в последний раз перед тем, как показаться на празднике, осматривая свой наряд.  
На одном из рукавов рубахи оказался надорван манжет, и Локи, заметивший это, недовольно цокнул языком.  
\- Как девка, - ухмыльнулся Тор, заметив манипуляции брата.  
\- Подеремся? – то ли шутя, то ли правда предлагая, спросил Локи.  
\- А?  
Громадные двери праздничной залы начали открываться. Трубы заиграли еще громче.  
\- И то правда, какая гулянка да без драки! – делая шаг в омут аплодисментов и приветственных криков, услышал Тор язвительные слова брата.  
Здесь присутствовал весь свет асгардской знати. Почтенные матроны в сопровождении своих не менее почтенных мужей охотно кланялись наследникам Одина, выставляя вперед себя прихваченных на пир дочерей – девок на выданье: авось кому из двоих приглянутся. Скрюченные временем вдовцы и пышные, раздавшиеся вширь старые девы с маслянистыми взглядами. Статные юноши, разодетые по последней моде.  
В дальнем углу залы, около столов, покрытых расшитой золотистыми нитями парчой, стоял веселый и невозмутимый Эгир – хозяин меда, устроитель пиров и почтенный муж Асгарда. Стараясь не перекрикивать толпу и звуки музыки, он приказывал слугам, двум юношам, чтобы те шевелились быстрее, сортируя кувшины с медом. Расшитый причудливыми узорами кафтан смотрелся на нем так же глупо, как если бы кто вздумал надеть на Тора женское платье. Бородатый, широкоплечий, с огромным пузом Эгир хорошо бы смотрелся в засаленном фартуке медовара, но никак не в дорогом, совсем не подходящем к его грубоватым манерам наряде.  
Крики стихли. Братья поклонились отцу с матерью, что сидели во главе пиршественного стола, и заняли отведенные им места. Локи расположился по левую руку от Тора, с неудовольствием отметив, что с правой стороны заботливая Фригг подтолкнула сесть к старшему сыну Сиф. Один сделал знак рукой, приглашая присутствующих начать трапезу.  
Как только зал наполнился звуками пиршества, Сиф наклонилась к Тору и тихо сказала:  
\- Я так рада, что ты вернулся.  
\- А? – оторвавшись от куска мяса, повернулся к ней Тор.  
\- Я… - Сиф запнулась под его взглядом. – Я рада.  
\- Чему?  
\- Тому, что ты вернулся.  
\- А, - понял Тор и вернулся к мясу.  
Вскоре вдоль столов прошествовали слуги. Одни заменяли стремительно пустевшие блюда, другие, подавая мед и вино, разливали его в подставляемые чаши. Заиграла веселая музыка. К Тору потянулись с поздравлениями, с пожеланиями дальнейших свершений. Старые вояки ударяли свои кубки о кубок Тора и восхваляли Одина за то, что вырастил такого могучего сына. Безбородые юнцы поглядывали на вернувшегося героя кто с восхищением, кто с завистью. Женщины, некоторые из которых даже не прикоснулись к еде, не спускали с Тора жадных взглядов.  
Локи медленно смаковал вино. На вопросы любопытствующих асов отвечал сухой вежливостью, подслащенной еле заметной улыбкой. Исподлобья смотрел на тех, кто общается с Тором, кому брат жмет руки и с кем опрокидывает кубки. Изредка поглядывал он и на Сиф, которой Фригг, кивая на Тора, что-то нашептывала.  
Все стихло, стоило Одину подняться из-за стола. Всеотец, подняв кубок, окинул взглядом собравшихся гостей, задержавшись на сидевших рядом друг с другом сыновьях.  
\- За моего сына! – без предисловий начал Один. – За гордость Асгарда! За того, кто вернулся к нам с Востока с победой и принес благие вести! Я поднимаю этот кубок за тебя, Тор, за трижды рожденного и прославленного во всех мирах!  
\- За Тора! – раздались вслед за речью конунга восторженные голоса.  
\- Во славу Асгарда, во славу Асгарда, - елейно пропел Локи, наклонившись к Тору.  
Тор отмахнулся от него, как от назойливой мухи. Его чествовали, и это было самое главное.  
Локи откинулся на спинку высокого стула и снизу вверх смотрел на то, как Тор тянется кубком ударить о кубки трех воинов – тех, кто был с ним вместе в походе. Брат перегнулся через стол. В месте, где была оторвана пуговица, кафтан заметно топорщился. Локи вспомнил, как Тор, торопливо раздеваясь, повредил праздничный наряд, и довольно улыбнулся.  
Со всех сторон слышались хвалебные речи. Женские голоса отдавали заискиванием и лестью. Справа лилейно выводила хвальбу Тору Идунн. Слева, почти в самом конце стола, гремела громкоголосая Гевьон, пришедшая на пир в окружении четырех своих красавцев-сыновей. Фрейя, искоса посматривая на старшего сына Одина, что-то шептала на ухо брату, и тот, согласно кивая, исподтишка указывал сестре рукою на Сиф.  
Все это одновременно и забавляло, и злило. Но стоило Локи задуматься о том, что пора бы уже и покинуть этот пир, как музыка стихла. Гости, желая понять, что же сейчас произойдет, с любопытством стали оглядываться по сторонам.  
\- Сын мой любезный, - Фригг опустила кубок на стол и встала. – Нет для меня большей радости, чем называться твоей матерью. Это гордость и честь. Всю сегодняшнюю ночь я буду пить во славу твоего удачного возвращения, и да не оскудеют запасы Эгира от жажды тех, кто станет возносить хвалу вместе со мной!  
За столом зашумели, гремя пустыми кубками. Довольный Эгир сделал слугам знак рукой, чтобы те вновь обнесли стол кувшинами с медом.  
\- Тор, - вновь раздался голос Фригг. – Мало кто может сравниться с тобой в силе. И ни для кого не секрет, что красотой ты тоже никому не уступишь.  
\- Настоящий сын Асгарда. Гордость, радость, великолепие! – глумливо зашептал Локи на ухо брату. – Сила, красота… Тебе не кажется, что какую-то добродетель они забыли тебе приписать, нет?  
\- Тихо, - не глядя, оборвал его Тор. – Мать говорит.  
\- …и я хочу, чтобы в эту памятную для Асгарда ночь ты подарил своей матери танец.  
Стол взорвался аплодисментами. Тор поднялся матери навстречу, крепко обнял ее. Над залой полилась спокойная музыка. Фригг шла вдоль столов, ведомая своим сыном, окруженная всеобщим вниманием.  
\- Ну что же вы сидите? – на ходу обратилась она к гостям. – Танцуйте!  
Поднялся шум. Асы и асиньи вставали со своих мест и шли следом за верховной богиней, увлекаемые ее призывом и хмелем, что начинал будоражить их умы. Локи смотрел на происходящее с тоской и презрением. В каждом из присутствующих видел он желание выслужиться, показаться с лучшей своей стороны, сделать так, чтобы верховные правители Асгарда заметили, обласкали вниманием и облагодетельствовали в будущем. Все это вызывало в нем раздражение.  
Но и вторая попытка уйти с пира не увенчалась у Локи успехом. Стоило танцу закончится, как музыка вновь заиграла, а хитро улыбающаяся Фригг подвела сына к густо покрасневшей Сиф и вложила руку девы в руку Тора.  
\- Порадуйте меня, - попросила она. – Станцуйте.  
Локи, решив повременить с уходом, скрипнул зубами от злости. Сиф в качестве пары брату нравилась ему меньше всего. Девушка знатного рода, хороших кровей. Это сейчас, еще не осознав своей красоты и принадлежащей ее семье, а значит, и ей, власти, Сиф похожа на скромную, безвредную деву из провинциального монастыря. А стоит ей войти в нужный возраст да открыть глаза… Такую трудно будет переиграть, сместить или же разлучить с Тором. Она будет держаться за супруга и когда-нибудь сможет вертеть им по своему усмотрению. Проницательный и дальновидный Локи чувствовал такие вещи, как чувствовал и расположение родителей по отношению к Сиф.  
\- Хорошая пара, - ухмыльнулся Браги, запивая сказанное медом. – У таких и дети красивые будут.  
\- Дети будут что надо, - подхватила его речь Скади. – Сиф принесет крепких сыновей Тору. Во славу всего Асгарда!  
\- Да уж, велика радость, - отозвался Локи, беспечно развалившись на стуле. – Иметь детей от мужа, который тебя не любит. Да еще и во славу Асгарда! – хохотнул он.  
\- А кто тебе сказал, что Тор ее не любит? – взвилась Фрейя. – Может, ты разбираешься в любви лучше меня? Скажи, Локи?  
\- Может быть и разбираюсь, - уклончиво ответил ей Локи, водя испачканным в вине пальцем по краю кубка.  
\- Хель тебя забери, завистник! – прогудела Гевьон. – Ничего ты о любви не знаешь. Тор любит Сиф с самого детства. Все об этом знают.  
\- Все хотят это знать, - не поворачивая головы, заметил Локи. – А вы спросите завтра брата, с кем он танцевал? Он и имени-то ее не вспомнит.  
\- Локи! – Фандрал перегнулся через стул и хлопнул Локи по плечу. – Все мы знаем, что вы с Тором очень близки, но… По-моему, мой друг, в делах сердечных ты не очень разбираешься.  
\- Это почему же? – недобро прищурился на Фандрала Локи.  
\- Потому что такие как ты не любят, а только завидуют! – выпалила Фрейя.  
\- Сестра! – осадил ее Фрейр.  
\- А что? – Фрейя окинула взглядом стол. – Неужели кто-нибудь думает, что Тор рассказывает Локи о том, что творится у него в сердце? А? Неужели кто-то верит в то, что рассказывает ему о своей любимой?  
\- Молчи, - сквозь зубы процедил Локи. – Не тебе говорить о любимых. Ты их столько сменила, что верни Тюру руку - и то у него пальцев сосчитать не хватит!  
\- Не смей так говорить о моей сестре! – повысил голос Фрейр.  
\- А то что? – Локи привстал и даже наклонился вперед. – Ты смел лишь на пиру, отгороженный от меня столом и защищенный толпой дружков вокруг.  
\- Молчал бы уж, - опять подала голос Гевьон. – Нашелся мне тут смелый.  
\- А ты, - все еще не считая нужным поворачиваться к богине лицом, ответствовал Локи. – Всех четырех от разных мужей прижила.  
Резко отбросив скамью, из-за стола поднялись сыновья Гевьон, хватаясь за висящие на поясах мечи, но строгий окрик матери осадил их порыв.  
На спорщиков начали обращать внимание. С другого конца стола асы и асиньи, заметив, что в распре участвует Локи, стали садиться ближе. Все знали склочный нрав младшего сына Одина и были не прочь развлечься, наблюдая очередной скандал, коих в доме конунга происходило немало.  
\- Как будто вы что-то знаете о любви, лживые и лицемерные, - высокомерно прозвучали слова Локи. – Вы, для кого норма обнимать тех, кто дарит украшения подороже. Вы, кто не гнушается молодых в старости, хотя, видят предки, вам давно пора к Хель, а не на ложе любви. Вы, нищие духом, кто за плотские утехи готов продать честь и совесть! Вы…  
\- Локи!  
Грозный оклик конунга разнесся над залой. Музыка стихла. Смолки смех и разговоры. Гости перешептывались, переводя взгляды с поднявшегося из-за стола Локи на не спускающего с сына глаз Одина.  
\- Да, отец, - чуть склонил голову Локи.  
\- Этот праздник благородный Эгир устроил в честь величайшей победы, несущей славу и процветание Асгарду. Мы пируем, прославляя наш мир и твоего брата. Зачем ты позоришь родителей своих, смущая асов своими речами?  
\- Отец, я всего лишь высказал свое мнение, не более, - уклончиво парировал Локи.  
Он видел, что брат смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом. А Сиф, взяв Тора под руку, прильнула к нему всем телом. Так, как до сих пор мог позволить себе только Локи. Злость всколыхнулась яркой вспышкой, но Локи не дал ей выйти наружу. Не сейчас. Не тогда, когда на него с въедливым любопытством смотрит половина верховного Асгарда.  
\- Локи…  
Фригг подошла бесшумно, взяла за руку нежно.  
\- Локи, - наклонившись к сыну, попросила она шепотом. – Позволь празднику идти своим чередом. Сегодня важная ночь, - она бросила взгляд на Тора. – Я выбрала твоему брату невесту.  
\- Он что, – еще одна волна гнева захлестнула Локи, – малое дитя? Выбирать ему невесту!  
\- Локи, тише… - попросила Фригг.  
\- Пир во славу Асгарда! Лицемеры! Пир во славу пира! Вы же от стола не отползаете! От стола к столу, от чаши к кубку! – Он отстранился от матери. – Женить вздумали! Для чего? Для того, чтобы снова устроить пир? Снова ужраться, как свиньи? Эй, - крикнул он, – Эгир! Сколько у тебя еще меда для этих свиней? Успеешь ли наварить еще бочонков на свадьбу моему братцу?  
Тор не двигался с места. Сиф уже не прижималась к нему, даже не держала за руку. Напуганная происходящим, она спряталась за спину своего пока еще не нареченного жениха и смотрела на Локи со смесью жалости и непонимания, что в самом Локи пробудило еще большее раздражение.  
\- Допустим, так, - вновь вступил в разговор Один.- Допустим, мы хотим женитьбы Тора. Что с того? Ты не желаешь своему брату счастья?  
\- Своему брату… Счастья… - повторил Локи.  
С отцом разговаривать было трудно. Под взглядом Одина Локи тушевался, а слова в его голове моментально разбредались, не торопясь сложиться в четкий ответ.  
\- Ты всегда желаешь Тору счастья… Ты. Что ты спрашиваешь меня? Ему счастья? Ему! Все ему! И счастье, и почет, и уважение! Но ты же забываешь… У тебя два сына. Два!  
\- Локи! – Фригг попыталась обнять его, но он не позволил.  
\- А ты, - повернулся он к матери. – Хоть слово бы против сказала. Покорна. Покорна, как и все женщины в этом мире!  
Он нервно дернулся в сторону и замер, уперев взгляд в пол.  
\- Прости его, Всеотец, - прозвучал в образовавшийся тишине густой и сильный голос Хеймдала. – Мальчишка пьян. Не понимает, что творит.  
Взгляда на служителя Радужного моста Локи поднять не посмел, но отозвался моментально.  
\- Негоже, - стараясь скрыть самодовольную улыбку, произнес он, – говорить обо мне тому, кто должен лишь дверь отворять.  
\- Будь осторожен Локи, - подала голос Скади. – Не гневи богов, да не будет судьба твоя горькой, как неудавшийся мед.  
\- Моя судьба в любом случае будет получше той, что заставляет тебя за цветные бусы в койки кидаться.  
\- Тор! – воскликнула Бейла. – Да усмири ты брата! Долго мы еще обязаны выслушивать его речи?!  
Но Тор смолчал. Он стоял недалеко от стола, опустив руки и не сводя взгляда с Локи, словно горше всего ему было влезать в случившуюся разборку.  
\- Позволь мне, - тихо попросила Сиф.  
Она подошла к столу и, налив полон кубок меда, поклонившись, подала его Локи.  
\- Прими, - еле слышно попросила она, не поднимая на скандального и строптивого брата Тора взгляда. – И пускай в эту ночь мир воцарится в доме отца твоего.  
Локи показалось, что, когда он принял кубок, Тор вздохнул с облегчением. Тор, который всего несколько часов назад топил его в жарких ласках, который преступил порог дозволенного, опустился вместе с Локи на самое дно, позволив себе прикоснуться к родному брату так, как порой и женщины касаться не станешь. Брат хотел, чтобы Локи принял подношение маленькой изнеженной девчушки, которая слово поперек молвить боится. Ради чего? Ради очередного пира? Обманчивого спокойствия и лживого уважения? Ради того, чтобы показать себя мудрым перед Сиф?  
Брошенный кубок с грохотом упал на мраморный пол. Мед расплескался, оставив на полу и стенах янтарные подтеки.  
\- Мое молчание стоит дороже меда, - усмехнулся Локи.  
Сиф вздрогнула и вжала голову в плечи. Моментально оказавшаяся рядом Фригг обняла девушку и отвела в сторону.  
Гости начали переговариваться между собой, возмущаться, требовать, чтобы Один урезонил своего младшего сына.  
\- Фимафенг! – позвал Эгир, видя, что ситуация обостряется. – Не дадим празднику затухнуть в тот момент, когда у нас и половина кувшинов не опустела. Поднеси-ка младшему Одинсону самого крепкого меда. Пускай захлебнется во хмелю и забудет свои глупые претензии.  
Юноша мигом исполнил приказание. Но пить Локи отказался.  
\- Выпейте, господин, - настаивал Фимафенг. – Мед хороший, сладкий. Господин Эгир сам его варил.  
\- Сказал тебе, не буду, - отмахнулся от юноши, как от приставучей попрошайки, Локи, наблюдая, как Тор подошел вместе с Сиф к отцу.  
\- Выпейте…  
Сиф касалась локтя Тора. Локи подумал, что брат даже не чувствует этого прикосновения – настолько оно было легким, непритязательным. Один благосклонно смотрел на подошедших и с легкой улыбкой на губах что-то советовал Сиф.  
\- Примите мед, господин…  
\- Отстанешь ты от меня или нет, слабоумный?!  
\- Только женщина может отказаться от предложенного ей кубка! – неожиданно произнес Фимафенг.  
В тот же миг Локи схватил с подноса, что держал перед ним юноша, кубок и со всего размаху ударил им Фимафенга по лицу. Раздался грохот упавшего подноса, следом последовал женский испуганный крик. Мраморный пол окрасился кровью. Асы и асиньи повскакивали со своих мест, желая увидеть, что же произошло со слугой Эгира. А Локи, перед глазами которого ничего, кроме обнявшихся брата и Сиф, не было, словно в беспамятстве выбежал из пиршественного зала.

Звук быстрых шагов гулко отражался от мраморных сводов. Локи пересек небольшую залу, резко свернул за угол и, с ходу перепрыгнув резные перила, очутился в непокрытом атриуме, в центре которого бил бесшумный фонтан.  
Он обернулся, бегло окинув взглядом преодоленное пространство. Его никто не преследовал. Тишина, нарушаемая только его шагами, сейчас сделалась почти ощутимой. В эти покои не доносился шум пирушки, и неожиданно Локи почувствовал заползающую в сердце досаду.  
За атриумом шли длинные надземные галереи: слева от них открывался вид на центр ночной столицы, справа петляли многочисленные дороги, а взгляд терялся в уходящих за горизонт почерневших лесах.  
Тор схватил брата за локоть, разворачивая к себе лицом.  
\- Отец не позволял тебе покидать пира!  
Это было неожиданно, и сперва Локи растерялся. Оставалось загадкой, откуда появился брат и как отыскал его среди переплетения коридоров и переходов дворца.  
\- А мне не требуется его благословения, чтобы это сделать! – быстро справившись с удивлением, зло выплюнул Локи в лицо брату.  
\- За неуважение и схлопотать можно, - угрожающе пообещал Тор.  
Локи вырвал руку из захвата, делая шаг назад. Уйти от брата не представлялось возможным: узкая галерея не давала пространства для маневра, а развернуться и просто идти дальше, куда шел, – Локи знал – Тор, который жаждал объяснений, не позволит. Поэтому он встал перед братом, вздернув подбородок, готовый принять вызов.  
\- Вернись за стол, - приказал Тор.  
\- Нет, - просто покачал головой Локи.  
\- Вернись, я сказал!  
Воздух сгустился, и Локи стало трудней дышать. Тор начинал сердиться, и это моментально отразилось на окружавшей его атмосфере. В небе недобро, но тихо громыхнуло.  
\- Заставишь? – без тени улыбки спросил Локи.  
\- Если потребуется.  
Локи развернулся к брату спиной и пошел прочь. Рука неприятно ныла от силы захвата, и когда за больное место ухватились еще раз, злость придала Локи сил. Свободной рукой он с разворота ударил брату в грудь, выворачиваясь и уходя в сторону. Тор, которого таким маневром было не обмануть, проследовал за движением брата. Оба боком уперлись в перила галереи, схватив друг друга за руки и плечи.  
\- Не смей ко мне прикасаться, если не получил на то моего дозволения, - сквозь зубы процедил Локи, доставая ударом локтя брата в скулу и снова уходя в сторону.  
Небо над галереей вспенилось. Исчезли радужные сполохи, померкли мелкие, перемигивающиеся друг с другом светила. Гром раздался в полную силу.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы все любезные гости сбежались посмотреть на наше представление? – В два скользящих движения Локи ушел от очередного удара.  
Тор бил целенаправленно, не жалея и не щадя. От ударов не уходил. Злой и сосредоточенный на том, чтобы выбить из младшего брата дурь, которая, по его мнению, стала причиной раздора на пиру, он не заметил серии манипуляций, проделанных руками Локи. В какой-то момент, кинувшись на брата, Тор, проскочив сквозь сотворенного клона, со всей силы врезался в прибежавшего на шум драки слугу. Клон пошел рябью и через секунду растворился. Локи захохотал, согнувшись и упираясь руками в колени.  
Эльдир, слуга Эгира, не удержав вес налетевшего на него Тора, при столкновении плашмя упал спиной на пол. Удивленный его появлением сын Одина поднялся, осматриваясь. Никаких повреждений у него не было, а вот Эльдир сидел, потирая ушибленный затылок. Сделать это у него получилось не сразу. Несколько раз юноша промазал рукой мимо макушки.  
\- Смотри, что наделал, - глядя на Эльдира, обратился Тор к брату.  
\- Я наделал? – отозвался тот. – По-моему, это ты весишь больше, чем все асгардское войско! – и он снова засмеялся, но веселости в этом смехе было уже меньше.  
\- Встать сможешь? – Тор помог Эльдиру подняться на ноги. – А идти?  
Юноша сделал пару шагов, пошатнулся, но устоял. В этот момент в галерее появились и другие слуги. Эльдира тут же подхватили, забросили его руки себе на плечи и медленно увели прочь.  
\- Вас ищет леди Сиф, - обратился к Тору Фимафенг, у которого вся правая сторона лица обещала вскорости стать одним сплошным синяком.  
\- Беги, сногсшибательный! – моментально отозвался Локи. – Негоже оставлять невесту в этом сладострастном дворце да без присмотра.  
\- Иди, - приказал Тор Фимафенгу. – Скажи, я скоро буду.  
И когда слуга, бросив на Локи полный затаенной ненависти взгляд, удалился, Тор обернулся к брату. Тот никуда не уходил. Так и стоял в центре галереи, сцепив пальцы в замок за спиной. Не шелохнулся и тогда, когда Тор подошел к нему вплотную.  
\- Пойдем, - сказал брат, обходя Локи и направляясь в другой конец галереи.  
\- Продолжим? – нахально осведомился Локи, стоило им пройти несколько комнат и попасть на небольшой, отгороженный от улицы вазообразными колоннами балкон.  
Здесь не было посторонних глаз. Тор схватил брата за плечи, резко увлекая за собой в тень.  
\- Что творишь? – спросил он, приложив Локи спиной о колонну.  
\- Развлекаюсь, только и всего, - пожал плечами брат.  
\- Сиф ему не угодила, - неожиданно иронично усмехнулся Тор, делая шаг назад.  
Все стихло. Ни шагов, ни голосов. Только слышно было напряженное дыхание братьев.  
Тор поднял взгляд к небу. К сполохам постепенно возвращались прежние цвета. В округе с каждой минутой становилось светлей.  
\- Не обрадовался бы Эгир буре на своем празднике, - вздохнул Тор.  
\- А ты меньше нервничай, - тут же посоветовал Локи. – Думай об Асгарде. Вот.  
\- Я тебе подумаю, - спокойно и даже весело пригрозил Тор, поворачиваясь к брату лицом.  
Небесный, падающий полосами свет выбелил его волосы до серебристой седины. Зрачки потемнели и сделались почти черными. Отросшая щетина через день-другой превратится в бороду. Тор молча, не отводя взгляда, смотрел на брата, и в эту минуту Локи казалось, что никого красивее и желаннее ни в одном из девяти миров существовать просто не может. И вот это сокровище, то, что должно принадлежать только ему и чем пользоваться должен лишь он, Локи, придется с кем-то делить, а то и совсем отдать. Отдать навсегда. Потому что прямолинейный Тор, который не умеет выкручиваться и врать, не станет разрываться между, пускай и навязанной долгом, женой и братом, сама мысль о связи с которым была попросту недопустима. Можно было проститься с мечтами о власти – власти над братом и власти над Асгардом.  
\- Ты мой, - серьезно заявил Локи, глядя Тору в глаза. – Мой. Запомни это.  
Тор промолчал.  
\- Клянусь тебе, - Локи сделал шаг вперед и оказался вплотную к брату, – шагу без меня ступить не сможешь. Ни одного сражения не выиграешь. Коли решишь избавиться - покоя не дам. Назовешь кого вперед меня любимым – превращу твою жизнь в ад. Там, где ты, всегда буду я. Вовек не отвяжешься.  
\- А я и не собираюсь, - просто ответил Тор и сгреб брата в охапку, с силой прижимая к себе и целуя.  
В небе совсем просветлело. Щедро разливался по окрестностям белый острый свет, цепляя и выхватывая углы и повороты, расчерчивая мир причудливыми светотенями. Воздух посвежел, сделался резким – попробуй, сумей коснуться - и услышишь звон. Асгард спал. И лишь во дворце продолжался пир. Эгир не жалел своего славного меда, а асы и асиньи недолго судачили о случившемся. Вскоре хмель расковал замки их умов, и в праздничном зале началась уже совсем другая история. Та, до которой не было дела тем двум, что стояли в лучах холодного злого света, заключенные в объятия друг друга.


End file.
